gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigel Brown
Principal Nigel Brown is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the principal of Elmore Junior High. Because he is madly in love with Miss Simian, he is not very responsible when it comes to running the school, and does not seem to care about the well being of the students that much. Appearance Prototype In the early concept, Principal Brown was merely a slug with a thick coat of purple fur that seemed to lose hairs when he would be moving. Like his final concept, he wore glasses over his eyes. Final Concept In the show, Principal Brown is a slug, with a thick coat of brown fur that covers his entire body, except for his eyes. He wears thick round glasses. He also has a nose that is hidden under his furry coat. In the "The Fraud", Darwin finds a pair of high heels in his safe. This explains why he walks in a certain way and why he makes a stepping sound when he steps. In "The Mystery," some of Principal Brown's fur was burnt off, revealing that he has tan-tinted skin. At the end of "The Mystery," he has sharp fang-like teeth, but, while in the nurse's office, he has regular teeth. Beneath his hair, his body appears to be humanoid, as seen in "The Burden", and later, "The Stars". Principal Brown speaks in a soft-spoken tone of voice, with a slight British accent. In Season 2 onwards, he gets a small re-design. His glasses are more "perfectly" shaped. Personality Despite being the principal of Elmore Junior High, he is shown to have a massive crush on Gumball's teacher, Miss Simian, and they are constantly flirting, much to everyone else's dismay. Because he spends most of his time thinking about and trying to please Miss Simian, he does not pay much attention to the students. In addition to this, Principal Brown has also been shown to get into the Wattersons' personal business, like in "The Painting." Although, in "The Genius," he did not care at all that the Wattersons would never see their son, Darwin, again. He is also very proud of his appearance, as shown in "The Meddler." However, despite being annoyed with Gumball and Darwin, punishing them frequently for their antics, there are times where he does take his job seriously. He took their side in "The Apology," when Miss Simian tried to get the boys in trouble. Principal Brown knew she was trying to frame them, and insisted that she be the one to apologize. Relationship Enemies Trivia *As shown in "The Grades," he screams like a little girl. *His name may be a reference to the ''Beavis and Butt-Head'' character of the same name. *In some episodes, a cyan colored character that closely resembles him can be seen in the lunch room. *A recurring gag in Season 2 is Mr. Brown having to stop his car, usually to make way for the Wattersons. This has occurred in "The Remote," "The Job," "Christmas," and "The Internet." *He seems to be more friendly to the Wattersons in Season 2. *Despite his feelings for Miss Simian, he threatened to fire her if she kept framing Gumball and Darwin in "The Apology" and even sent her back to 8th grade in the end of "The Grades" after discovering she had cheated back then. *He seems to be quite intelligent, as shown in "The Genius," where he is seen to possess a Brain Academy mug. *He seems to posses the ability to move his nose in and out of his hair at will, as seen in "The Fraud." *He is revealed to wear red high-heels in "The Fraud." *It is revealed in "The Fraud" that he does not have a valid principal's diploma, which means he is not legally a school principal. *According to "The Crew," he is also working at the automatic car wash as a rotary brush. *It is shown in "The Burden" no matter how much hair he waxes, it instantly grows back. *He apparently grows a massive amount of hair every day, as shown in "The Stars." Gallery Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Principals Category:TAWOG Characters